Furuya Chihiro
by Flora216
Summary: What if the story was different? What If Rea was the zombie obsessed fan and Chihiro was the one turning into a zombie?
1. Once I Become a Zombie

**Hello Sankarea fans! I'm Flora216!**

**I hope you'll like my story and the new characters that I'll add along the way!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The screen shows an abandoned hotel in the middle of the night, it showed various rooms in it that looked like something copied from a horror movie. It stopped at an old bowling alley in the hotel showing a teenage girl with long black hair with a hydrangea flower hairclip on it, a black T-shirt with a skull on it and blue skinny jeans. The girl is seemed to be making some sort potion.

***Step… Step… Step…***

The girl gasped as she heard the footsteps, got up and slowly looked out the window and saw a teenage boy with a cat-ear like short black hair wearing a dress white shirt and black tailored pants. The girl peeked out closer looking curious as she saw the boy coming up to the hotel's old well, he fell to his knees, took a deep breath and yelled:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_"I should start from the beginning…"_ said the girl's voice and the screen showed a room.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed a woman in a movie as she ran from zombies, the movie paused on a teenage zombie boy and then revealing the girl from earlier closing up to the TV looking interested at the zombie boy.

_"Hi, I'm Rea Sanka, a first year in Sanka Academy, I'm the daughter of the academy's director"_

Rea continued the movie and it showed a zombie hunter shooting the teenage zombie boy and Rea looked in shock and hanged her head down.

_"What a waste… As you can see I'm a super fan of zombies, most girls fans of idols but not me" _said Rea and the screen shows her room filled with all sort of zombie dolls, posters, CD cases and even a zombie alarm clock.

The movie showed the woman approaching a middle-school boy, the woman touched his shoulder and he turned around revealing himself as a zombie and Rea closed up to the TV with an interested look on her face again and a little heart floated above her head.

_"I know its sounds crazy but since I was a little girl I dreamt of having a zombie boyfriend"_ said Rea and started to fantasize about it:

"Please… I don't want to hurt you…" said the zombie boy as Rea dressed as zombie hunter defending herself with a bat.

"I didn't choose to be like this… Deep down I'm just a regular boy who wants to be loved…" said the zombie boy and Rea looked in pity at him and threw the bat and ran over to him and hugged him.

*End of fantasy*

"No matter how many times I hear it, it's still weird" said Rea's classmate and best friend Helen; she has light brown hair with light brown eyes. The screen now showed Rea and Helen at school on the staircase during lunch break.

"I don't get why you are so into zombie guys, how can you ever do a zombie guy?" said Helen.

"I didn't say I want to do a zombie guy" comment Rea.

"How can a zombie guy can be compared to live hot guy idols that you see in magazines?" said Helen blushing at the thought.

"I can't really explain it but I think it would be cool to have a zombie boyfriend" said Rea looking at the view from the stairs.

"Its good thing you only tell me 'cuz the entire school would disagree with you" joked Helen.

"And that why you're my best friend" said Rea and the girls giggled and Rea looked at the view again in thought.

_"Helen just don't get it, I can't say I blame her while_ _I can't understand the addiction myself…"_

* * *

The screen shows a medium size house and beside the house a greenhouse and inside hydrangea flowers and all sorts of plants.

_"This is my house, because my dad is the director of Sanka Academy, it's obvious we're rich" _

The screen shows Rea in a round dining table with her family.

_"I live with my grandma Sada"_

A short elderly woman with white hair tied up in a bun and glasses was shown drinking sake and giggling as the fact that she was drunk.

_"My father __Dan'ichiro__"_

A man with black hair, a mustache and blue eyes was handing out the food.

_"And the little twins, my brother and sister Yuki and Maru" _

A girl and a boy with sky-blue hair and grey eyes were preparing the meals for the family as their father was handing out the food.

_"My dad makes breakfast but other than that Maru and Yuki do all the work, you won't meet a lot of 12-year-olds like them"_

"Thank you for this meal!" the family started dinner.

"Yuki why is there green slimy things in my soup?" asked Sada and Yuki giggled.

"Grandma its just cabbage" said Yuki in a cheery tone and Sada looked surprised.

"Well I'll be damned…" said Sada looking at her soup suspiciously.

_"Even though we're rich, my dad never did rich person stuff like maids and servants and all luxurious things that every person would dream of. He's down to earth and educated us not to be spoiled brats just because we're wealthy"_

A gray cat with a black crooked tail came out, Yuki saw him, smiled and gave him a bowl of catnip and the cat approached and started eating.

_"That's Babu. He was a street cat before I found him while I was cleaning the outside of the house. He became a fast member of our family"_

"Maru why is there green slimy things in my soup?" asked Sada again.

"Yuki told you grandma, its cabbage" said Maru in a serious tone and Sada looked surprised.

"Well I'll be damned…" said Sada looking at her soup suspiciously again.

_"My grandma can be a bit of a handful but our family is happy. Well… There is one downer…"_

The screen showed a picture of a woman.

_"My mother died when I was young… I barely even remember her anymore… Life's easier when your memory starts to fade, we still miss her but it gets a little better every day, my family is happy"_

_"At least we were… Until one of us died…"_

* * *

***CRASH!***

The screen showed a tire skin mark and Rea gasped in shock.

"BABU!" yelled Rea and ran to Babu who was lying in a fatal position motionless.

"I'm so sorry Rea… He just jump in front of me, I couldn't stop in time… I'm so sorry…" said the old man who ran over Babu, Rea fell to her knees and shakily took Babu in her arms.

_"Babu was run over by an old man I've known forever… I couldn't yell at the guy so I just cried…"_

"BABU!" yelled Rea and broke into tears.

* * *

The screen showed a small grave with Babu's name on it and hydrangea flowers were next to it in the backyard of the Sanka house. Rea was on her knees with her head hanging down and Maru, Yuki and her father were beside her.

"I'm sorry about this kids, but there's no services for animal funerals, I tried to convince them but no avail, they just don't understand what we're going through…" said Dan'ichiro and bowed in respect in front of the grave and came back inside the house.

"Hey… Big sis…" said Yuki.

"Yeah?" said Rea.

"I know dad always told us to be strong… But would it be okay to be crying at a time like this…?" said Maru and Yuki was holding his tears.

"Yeah… We're only human…" said Rea and Maru and Yuki approached next to her and kneeled beside Rea and started to cry and so did Rea.

* * *

The screen shows Rea in bed.

_"Babu's death hurt more that I could ever imagine… He wasn't even that old… He should have had a long life ahead of him… But it was taken from him far too soon, it wasn't fair and that's when I got a crazy idea"_

Rea got up and started looking for something and found it after a few searching for awhile.

"Found it!" said Rea and took out a box and opened it revealing an old book.

_"I went to visit a relative last year and we were sorting through stuff to donate to a museum and then I crossed something amazing, it wasn't really a book_ _parse, more like a collection of notes, it was so beaten up I couldn't tell when it was written. The museum guy told us it wasn't worth anything but after taking a look in it I was sure it was some sort of reanimation ritual"_

Rea was in the backyard digging up Babu's grave.

_"I knew this was full of bull but it couldn't hurt to give it a try"_

* * *

Rea was seen riding on a bike while carrying a cooler; she eventually stopped when she came across an abandoned building.

_"I chose an abandoned hotel as my lab; I knew no one would look for me here"_

Rea walked in the hotel and climbed some stairs and got to a bowling alley.

_"My love of zombies is about to be put to the test… What am I gonna do when a real one will stand right in front of me…?"_

Rea opened the cooler revealing Babu inside of it.

"I'm going to bring you back to life Babu…" said Rea and she started to make the potion.

_"Things got weird on the second day…"_

***Step... Step... Step...***

Rea heard the footsteps and she looked out the window and saw a boy coming up to the well and started screaming as she looked confused.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

On the next day, Rea woke up tiredly and she came down to the kitchen and shoved ice cubes into a bucket.

"What are you doing?" Rea flinched and turned around to see Maru and Yuki.

"Nothing! Geez you two are like ninjas!" complained Rea in surprise.

"It's not a fit answer to our question. You've been acting so strangely lately" said Maru.

"I'm not doing anything and that's my story and I'm sticking to it!" said Rea in hurry and grabbed the ice bucket and climbed up to her room.

"Yup she's up to something and I think I know how to squeeze it out of her" said Yuki with a playful smile.

In her room, Rea was wearing her Sanka uniform and was ready for school but before that, she slide open her closet as the cooler was in it and poured the ice cubes in it.

"Just hang in there little buddy" said Rea and closed the closet and went off to school.

* * *

"Hey! Earth to Sanka! Are you listening to me!?" complained Helen as she and Rea walked to school and Rea responded with a yawn.

"Yeah… I'm listening…" said Rea tiredly.

"Oh yeah? What was I talking about?"

"Um… Something?"

"I knew it! You should really get more sleep! You are the director's daughter after all; you need to be cheeky all the time"

"You how it hurts after a whole day of smiling?"

"Whatever! Anyway I was talking about how it would be awesome if Sanka and Furuya academies would combine to a boy and girl school!" said Helen in excitement.

The screen showed the Furuya Academy boys wearing jackets with striped red ties and on the jackets a pin with the acronyms FA on them.

"I mean this school is for girls to become ladies and there school is for boys to become gentleman! It makes perfect sense to combine them!" said Helen excitedly.

"I think you're the reason why they won't combine the schools" said Rea.

"Why is that?!" comment Helen.

"Because you're boy crazy" teased Rea.

"And I'm proud of it! I only wish we had the same route to school…" said Helen in anime cry as the screen showed the schools were separated by a river.

"How can I prove that combining the schools is a good idea if I can't even get close enough to flirt!?" complained Helen.

"More like scare…"

"Anyway! Did you hear about the idol hottie?" whispered Helen into Rea's ear.

"You'll see him across the river for sure!" said Helen and looked across the river.

"Look see! The one with cat-ear like hair!" said Helen pointing and the screen revealed the boy from the hotel in the school uniform walking with other boys.

"He's the son of the Furuya Academy director, Chihiro Furuya!" said Helen while blushing.

"So I and he have something in common"

"You two would make such a cute couple!"

"Sorry, my heart belongs to a zombie guy"

"Oh come on! You can't deny he's cute!"

"I'm not and I think one of them had the same idea at hooking us up" said Rea pointing at the red headed boy tagging Chihiro to look at their direction.

"You two are a match made in heaven" teased Rea.

"You think!? Because I don't mind meeting him! Hehe…" said Helen while blushing.

"Besides, I think your marriage plan had just sunk" said Rea pointing at a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes who wear a Sanka uniform ran and hugged Chihiro.

"He has a girlfriend" said Rea and Helen looked in shock and then in disappointment and Rea looked curiously at Chihiro.

_"Chihiro Furuya huh?"_

* * *

In the afternoon,

"Delivery!" said a boy with short black hair and brown eyes and in a Furuya Academy uniform wearing a restaurant apron.

"Hello Ryou, thank you for coming I really appreciate it, Yuki at baseball practice and Maru busy with a school activity so I had to improvise with dinner" said Dan'ichiro.

"No problem Mr. Sanka, it's just helps me more to help mom" said Ryou handing the delivery.

"Still not feeling well huh?"

"Yeah, the doctor said she's getting better but still far from being healthy anytime soon"

"She must be very proud of you taking a job and taking care of her at the same time"

"Yup, she told me lots of times, somebody needs to help dad to earn a living while she can't"

"Such great responsibility on such young shoulders"

"It so quite here, where's Rea?"

"Probably lying down in her room again"

"Is she okay?"

"I'm no psychologist but I think she depressed, I would be too if I lost my best friend"

"Oh, she misses Babu" said Ryou and he smiled and climbed the stairs to her room and slide the door open.

"Wakey wakey!" said Ryou as he burst in and Rea tiredly looked at him.

"What do you want Ryou?" asked Rea tiredly.

"Oh please don't get up" said Ryou sarcastically and handed over a CD case to her.

"Oh right, I lend it to you"

"It's not the only thing, you said you come over to pick it up!" said Ryou while pressing his finger against her cheek.

"Hehe, sorry I had a busy weekend"

"Oh stop fooling around!" snapped Ryou as he climbed up to the bed and put Rea in a head lock and giving her a noogie.

"You were sitting here all by yourself watching movies when you could have watched them with me!" comment Ryou as Rea struggled to get out of the head lock.

"H-Hey Ryou can I ask you something?" said Rea while been chocked by the head lock.

"Yes I'll let you watch a movie with me next time" joked Ryou.

"N-No, not that, what I want to know is there a boy at your school named Chihiro Furuya?" asked Rea and Ryou stopped the noogie and had a confused look on his face.

"Well yeah why you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if he's cool"

"Well I couldn't tell you because we aren't in the same class but he is the director's son so it's hard to miss him, he's okay I guess. Why the sudden interest? Don't tell me you have the hots for him! You pervert!" joked Ryou and continued the noogie much for Rea's dismay.

"N-No! I just asked a simple question! Because Helen was making a big deal about him!" said Rea while struggling.

"Heh! I thought you were sulking because Babu died but you're just day dreaming about boys!"

"N-No I'm not! Would you let go of me already!" complained Rea and Ryou flopped her on her bed and Rea sighed in relief.

"Okay I guess I'll catch you later" smiled down at her Ryou.

"See ya" said Rea and Ryou walked to the door.

"And don't you dare forget to come over this weekend! You never know what will happen when a girl is all alone in a boy's bedroom…" said Ryou in a dark smile and then giggled and went out.

"He's so weird" remarked Rea and Ryou came in again.

"And don't forget to bring me another zombie movie for me to borrow!"

"Just take one with you now!" said Rea angrily and tossed Ryou a movie and he went outside at her bedroom window.

"See you next weekend!" waved Ryou at Rea's window and went off.

_"Ryou Yoshizawa is my childhood friend, he attends as a first-year in Furuya Academy, he's working at a part-time job as delivery boy at a restaurant to earn money to help with he's sick mother. I like his helping nature but he sure can be bossy…"_

Ryou stopped when he went out the gate.

"So, she got a thing for Chihiro Furuya huh?" said Ryou in a sad expression and looked at the sunset.

* * *

It's nighttime and it was raining. Rea was in the hotel again trying to make a reanimation potion again, she flipped the page but a piece ripped off.

"Aww… Should have been smart to make a copy first…" sighed Rea and put the piece in the box and carefully flipped the page.

_"The book is extremely fragile and there's a page that's unreadable… It's calling for some poisonous plant but its name is completely blacked-out… I tried using_ _water hemlock the night before but it didn't work…"_

Rea took out a lily of the valley and started to grain it.

"Let's hope this will do the trick…" said Rea and looked at the cooler.

_"I feel bad carrying around Babu in a cooler… If I can't get this to work by the weekend I'm going to bury him…"_

***Step… Step… Step…***

Rea gasped and looked outside the window and saw Chihiro outside walking to the hotel well with an umbrella. He tossed the umbrella aside and fell to his knees and screamed into the well:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chihiro screamed and Rea watched him.

"What did I do to deserve this!? I wish I was NEVER BORN INTO THE FURUYA FAMILY! I just want to be normal guy! I want to have friends and hang out with other guys my age! IT'S NOT FAIR! You're so over protective! I've always been the perfect son so WHY WON'T YOU TRUST ME!?" yelled Chihiro into the well.

"I feel sorry for that poor guy… Its sounds like his parents are really hard on him…" said Rea in pity while drinking a bottle of juice.

"I follow your rules…I do everything you tell me… And I kept your secret… Even though it hurts…" said Chihiro in a low voice but Rea was able to hear it as she leaned closer in curiously.

"I don't care if you just want to commemorate my growth mother! I DON'T LIKE YOU TAKING NAKED PICTURES OF ME ON MY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Chihiro and Rea dropped her bottle in reaction of what he said and Chihiro gasped as he looked up the window and Rea hid her head but with no avail, he saw her and Rea looked out the window and saw Chihiro still looking up and he was blushing from embarrassment.

* * *

Inside the hotel, Rea and Chihiro were sitting separately from each other and an awkward silence accompanied there situation until Rea broke the ice:

"So… It's really coming down huh?" said Rea and Chihiro turn around and was on his knees and arms facing her closely.

"Please! Don't tell anyone what you heard! I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Nobody knows! She'll be so angry! Promise you won't tell!" begged Chihiro while blushing shyly and Rea backed up a little from him and then both teens looked aside.

"Alright I promise but can I tell what I heard last night?" said Rea and Chihiro backed up in shock and curled up in a ball.

"You heard what I said yesterday as well…?" asked Chihiro in a depressed tone.

"Yeah probably shouldn't have said that…" said Rea in a guilty tone.

"I wish I could just curl up and die…I'd be better off that way…" said Chihiro and Rea looked at him in concern.

"Maybe I could come back as someone else and live a happy life…" said Chihiro with his face buried in his knees.

"Hey, I know what it's like, I'm from a wealthy family as well but I can't say it's exactly the same at your house…" said Rea and Chihiro lifted his head and looked at her.

"My dad always taught me even though we're rich it doesn't change the fact we're all equal. He always says that we can choose our own fate only if we really want it and believe you can achieve it" said Rea and Chihiro looked interested and leaned closer to her.

"So what brings you here? Are you escaping from your troubles like I am?" said Chihiro in an interested tone.

"No, I'm here for a personal reason…" said Rea while looking aside.

* * *

The screen shows Babu in the cooler.

"No way! You're actually bringing him back from the dead!? That so cool! Are you sure it's going to work!?" said Chihiro in excitement.

"It hasn't yet but I'll keep trying, I don't know what to expect but even if he comes back as a zombie it's better than not having him around" said Rea in a sad tone while Chihiro looked around excitedly.

"You have a point" said Chihiro in a calm voice.

"I don't know if Babu is going to be too happy becoming part of the ledge of the undead but I'm hoping he won't hold it against me, I know it's selfish but I just want my buddy to be part of my life again…" said Rea with a soft smile and Chihiro looked touched.

"It's a win win situation, I get Babu back and he gets…" Rea stopped at midsentence and sighed.

"Now that I think about it, maybe it's better off if I just gave up…" said Rea and Chihiro looked shocked.

"No! You can't give up on Babu yet! I'm sure he wants to be with you as much as you do!" said Chihiro in a determent tone and Rea looked at his white dress shirt that got wet from the rain which clearly shows his chest.

_"That's one way to convince me…" _thought Rea blushing.

"Ah, I just noticed I never asked for your name" realized Chihiro.

"Oh it's Rea" answered Rea.

"I'm Chihiro, nice to meet you" said Chihiro with a soft smile.

"Don't you mean nice knowing ya? I didn't think you'll stick around" said Rea and Chihiro had a confused expression.

"Oh, actually I wanted to ask you if I can join you tomorrow" said Chihiro while scratching his cheek shyly.

"Huh? Why would a nice guy like you want to hang out with a zombie obsessed girl like me?" asked Rea confused.

"I always wanted a pet but my mother won't allow because she's a germaphobe" said Chihiro while petting Babu.

"If this works and it does bring Babu back to life, it'll the closest I've ever being of having a furry friend…" said Chihiro with warm eyes on Babu and Rea looked at him curiously.

"Oh I mean, he's your cat but I hope you'll let me play with him" said Chihiro to Rea.

"Well… Maybe" said Rea in a teasing voice and Chihiro giggled.

"Earlier you said you would do anything I want right?" asked Rea.

"Yeah why you ask?" asked Chihiro confused.

"You want to play with Babu?" asked Rea in a creepy tone.

"So prove your loyalty by acting as the test subject for the potion" said Rea with an evil grin.

"What? You want me to drink?" asked Chihiro nervously.

"That right… Didn't you say you want to die and come back as someone else…? Now's your chance… To become… A zombie…" said Rea darkly and Chihiro looked confused but also in hesitation.

"Pfft! I was only kidding!" laughed Rea and Chihiro froze in shock in realization he's been tricked.

"Hahaha! Man, I didn't know you were so gullible! You shouldn't believe everything you're told prince! I'm telling you girls can smell naive a mile away and I know a lot of girls who would love to take advantage of you" said Rea in a teasing way and Chihiro faceplumed.

"How would I know that!? I've never been on…" Chihiro stopped in midsentence blushing.

"I've never been on a date with a girl before there I said!" said Chihiro blushing from embarrassment.

"What? But I saw you with a girl all clingy on you yesterday, blonde with green eyes? Ringing any bells?" said Rea confused.

"Oh, you must mean Ranko, she's not my girlfriend, far from it actually, she's my cousin" said Chihiro with a soft smile.

"So in that case, the prince of Furuya Academy never had a girlfriend?" asked Rea in a teasing tone.

"I want to but I can't! It's my mom... Fine you win so what about you?" asked Chihiro in defeat.

"What about me?" asked Rea confused.

"Did you have a boyfriend?" asked Chihiro curiously.

"I haven't met the right guy yet" said Rea looking aside and Chihiro faceplumed.

"You have no right to tease me about not having a girlfriend when the princess of Sanka Academy never had a boyfriend!" said Chihiro while crossing his arms around his chest.

"I don't want one, my heart has been stolen by the beauties of the undead" said Rea as she got up from the blanket.

"What?" said Chihiro confused.

"I know you think I'm joking but I'm not, they're the only ones who make my heart skip a beat, I loved them since I was a little girl. I would definitely have a boyfriend right now if I could find one but they don't exist so what can you do. Call me crazy but I refuse to give up hope, you know what I mean?" said Rea honestly and Chihiro looked at her in interest and hung his head down.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling inferior?" teased Rea.

"Rea…" said Chihiro quietly as he got up from the blanket. He raised his head but his eyes were looking aside and put a hand on his chest.

"If I… Ever become… A zombie… Will you take responsibility… And take good care of me?" said Chihiro while blushing slightly and Rea looked speechless.

_"Wow… The way he said it, it was like he was proposing to me…" _thought Rea blushing red.

"Well… All of a sudden… Um…" Rea was blushing red brightly as she looked for the right words to respond for that sentence and Chihiro came up to her and looked in I'm-waiting face and then it turned to a grin and chuckled.

"Hehehe! You should see the look on your face! You shouldn't believe everything you're told princess" said Chihiro in a teasing tone as he patted Rea's head and she was embarrassed that the fool became the fooler on her.

"Well, it's getting late, I should had home now, good night" said Chihiro and put on his shoes and headed to the exit.

_"Why that little…!" _thought Rea and she looked as if she was about to strangle him and sighed to relax herself.

"Oh by the way Rea!" said Chihiro as he turned around.

"Thanks for letting me hang around and help you! See you tomorrow!" said Chihiro with a warming smile to Rea and she looked touched and Chihiro waved goodbye and left.

_"At that moment… I never would have imagined… That handsome guy in front of me… would ever become… A zombie…"_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to leave a review! There are more chapters along the way and I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

**Flora216 out! ;)**


	2. It's Alive!

_"It would be a lie if I said I never had any fun…" _said the voice of Chihiro.

_"I just always assumed everyone was like me…"_

_"Hiding their painful secrets behind their smiles…"_

* * *

The screen reveals Chihiro watching a zombie movie with an intense interested look on the movie.

The rest of the screen reveals that Chihiro was watching the movie in the bowling alley in the hotel with Rea while she was making the potion.

"Um… These people are ripping that guy's stomach open and eating his guts… But weren't they friends just a couple of minutes ago?" asked Chihiro without removing his eyes from the movie.

"That's because they're zombies, they don't really care if he's they're friend anymore, now all they want is to eat flash and guts" explained Rea.

"Oh I see now" said Chihiro and leaned closer to the screen in an even more interested look on his face.

_"I have to admit I'm surprised… He said he never seen a zombie movie before but he's really into to it… Not the reaction I was expecting from a mama's boy…"_

"I'm glad you like it but I remember you came here to help me and not have a movie night" said Rea sarcastically and it snapped Chihiro back to reality.

"Oh sorry! I was so into the movie I forgot" said Chihiro and closed the laptop.

"Can you pluck these?" asked Rea and handed Chihiro mushrooms.

"Sure thing" said Chihiro and started plucking.

"So, what kind of poisonous plant will you use today?"

"I couldn't think of one…" said Rea and Chihiro looked confused.

"But if you don't have a poisonous plant how are we going to reanimate Babu?" asked Chihiro in worry.

"I guess I'll have to bury him…" said Rea and Chihiro gasped in shock.

"Well it would be a waste… maybe we should _eat _him instead!" said Rea darkly and Chihiro looked even more shocked.

"What!? How could you say that!? How can you even think eating your own precious cat!?" protested Chihiro and Rea giggled and Chihiro looked confused at her.

"You're so easy to fool!" giggled Rea some more and Chihiro faceplumbed.

"Believe me you won't need to make a potion to reanimate the dead because your rotten attitude will make them run out of their graves!" mocked Chihiro and Rea got angry and pulled his hair in rage and in return he pulled her hair.

"What did you say!? How rude!" complained Rea.

"Look who's talking!" complained Chihiro and the two of them looked at Babu and then they looked at each other and released their grips from each other.

"Okay now seriously, I don't know what else to do, I used all the poisonous plants I could think of: water hemlock, lily of the valley, morning glory, Chinese plum and that all I could think of" explained Rea and Chihiro looked disappointed and looked at her but then his eyes lit up as he saw her hydrangea flower hairpin.

"Don't give up yet! I've got an idea!" said Chihiro excitedly as he ran to the exit.

"Wait! What idea?" asked Rea but Chihiro was long gone and she sighed.

"That guy…"

* * *

_"My mother's affections were always felt calculating and unbalanced…"_

The screen shows a mansion and inside it what seems to be a 2 year old Chihiro playing with the servants.

"Come here master Chihiro, Mr. Teddy want to play with you now" said a servant holding a plush teddy bear and little Chihiro smiled and he stood up and walked slowly not to fall to the teddy bear. A woman with black hair in a pixie cut with hazel eyes and purple lipstick smiled at the boy obviously it was Chihiro's mother. Chihiro then stumbled and fell on the floor and started to cry.

"Don't cry master Chihiro, you're big and strong, a boy like you shouldn't cry" said the servant and held his arms to help him get up but his mother didn't look too happy.

_"It wasn't long before that servant was released from our employment…"_

Outside the mansion, a cat came out of the bushes and a 4 year old Chihiro smiled excitedly at the cat and ran to the cat and petted it and he giggled as the cat enjoyed the petting and the 3 servants who were beside him also giggled at the sight. Chihiro's mother watched them from the window and looked mad.

_"It was the last time I've seen a cat… or those servants…"_

A man with black hair and green eyes looked in dismay at Chihiro's mother in the hallway.

_"The only constant in my life was my father Kizami's despiteful hatred of me…"_

Lights turned on in an unknown room in the mansion and it showed Chihiro's mother behind a camera was aiming it to a naked 4 years old Chihiro who's standing in front of the camera with his eyes closed and smiling, the background he was standing in front was a jungle and his private part was hidden with a bush like bottom.

"Alright Chihiro, open your eyes and smile to the camera for your annual birthday photo" smiled Chihiro's mother and Chihiro opened his eyes and smiled.

***SNAP***

The camera flash then revealed a naked 6 years old Chihiro with sky background with angel wings and holding a harp on his private part.

***SNAP***

A naked 10 years old Chihiro with a forest background with a blanket hiding his private part.

***SNAP***

A 12 years old Chihiro with a beach background with a towel hiding his private part.

***SNAP***

Chihiro's mother was adjusting the camera at a 13 years old Chihiro who was looking plainly now at the camera with a Greek background wearing a leaf crown and a sheet covering his private part and his mother smiled at him.

_"This was around the time I realized how not normal these pictures were…"_

***SNAP***

The screen showed 14 years old Chihiro in a middle school uniform eating breakfast with his mother and father.

_"My father stopped hiding his hatred of me in front of my mother's feelings towards me…"_

Chihiro's mother smiled at Chihiro and Kizami looked angry at this and glared at Chihiro. Chihiro's head was down obviously looking upset.

_"The treatment was unbearable on both sides…"_

The screen shows Chihiro walking with other students to the middle school entrance and then he stopped and looked behind him to see a black car with an elderly person watching him.

_"No matter where I went, my mom kept me under surveillance… I could always feel their gaze curling over me like insects…"_

A boy with glasses with blue eyes and brown hair came up to Chihiro.

"Good morning Chihiro! How are you?" asked the boy and Chihiro looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Oh me? No nothing, everything's fine. Good morning" said Chihiro putting on a smile and the boy smiled back and the two of them walked to school together.

_"Touka was my first true friend… The first one I could feel myself around… He was from a wealthy family too so my mom allowed our friendship…"_

The screen shows Chihiro and Touka entering a house which belongs to Touka and he's family. Touka's parents came to them and greeted Chihiro to their house and Chihiro blushed shyly and said it's not necessary to be so formal and out of nowhere a white cat petted his leg and the family giggled and Touka remarked that the cat likes him and Chihiro smiled and petted the cat but his smile soon turned to a frown and he told Touka they should go to he's room and he agreed and both of them climb up the stairs as Chihiro kept frowning.

_"I always believed I was perfectly normal and that everyone was hiding their secrets behind their smiles… Soon I began to realize that their happiness was real and I was just unhappy…"_

"You're not joking?" asked Touka in his room with Chihiro.

"No joke… It's the first time I ever told anyone about it…" said Chihiro seriously.

"What she's doing is just playing wrong! I mean taking naked pictures of her own son is just absurd! You've got to tell her to stop!" protested Touka.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" said Chihiro in worry.

"Look, me and my mom argue all the time, you got to tell her to stop even if it causes a fight" said Touka and Chihiro hung his head down.

"I don't think my mom is like yours…" said Chihiro in a depressed tone.

"What the worst she can do? You're her son" said Touka and Chihiro sighed in despair.

_"I soon regretted ever telling him about this… And even more for taking his advice…"_

* * *

Back to the present, Rea was watching a zombie movie and looked irritated.

"Where is he? I hope he didn't get lost in the mountains or something" Rea paused for a moment and then she looked worried but shook it off.

"Relax Rea there's no way he got himself hurt badly in the mountains" laughed Rea nervously but still looked worried and she got up and came up to the window.

"Maybe I can see him from here… But I'm sure he's fine it's not like he'll do something stupid like climbing a cliff or WHA?!" yelled Rea as she noticed at the edge of the cliff Chihiro was climbing to the top.

"What the hell is that guy doing!?" yelled Rea and she ran to the exit.

Outside Chihiro was climbing the cliff.

"Come on… Just one more step…" said Chihiro as he climbed carefully but not carful enough as the rock beneath his leg crumbled.

"AH!" gasped Chihiro and he slipped as he thought he's finished something grabbed his hand revealing Rea hanging onto a tree.

"Rea?!" said Chihiro surprised to see her and Rea struggled to pull him up.

"Geez, look who's the damsel in distress here! Are you sure you're a guy?" complained Rea.

"Excuse me!? I was doing perfectly fine before you came!" complained Chihiro.

"So I should let go then?" asked Rea sarcastically and Chihiro looked at the long way down and gulped.

"Well… Since you're here…" smiled Chihiro nervously.

* * *

Back at the hotel,

"May I ask why you went to all that trouble to the extent of climbing a cliff?" demanded Rea.

"For this" said Chihiro and showed a hydrangea flower.

"When I saw your hair pick I remembered seeing those flowers grow in the cemetery below and not to waste anymore time I thought climbing up would be faster than the long way" explained Chihiro.

"You're pretty bold for a mama's boy" remarked Rea.

"I survived, even if you hadn't been there to catch me you could just bring me back as a zombie" comment Chihiro and Rea anime fall from his comment.

"Wait a minute! I can't even reanimate my own cat yet! Besides I don't remember ever saying I'll bring you back to life" protested Rea.

"Fine, I'll say it for you…" said Chihiro in a serious tone and Rea looked at him curious of he had to say.

"I want you to bring me back… Whenever I die…" said Chihiro in a very serious tone while slightly blushing and Rea looked at him seriously and surprised by his request and the two remained silent.

* * *

Back in the past, Chihiro's mother was opening a secret room behind the library.

"What was that?" said Chihiro mother in a serious tone.

"Um… I think I'm too old for this and I want you to stop…" said Chihiro in hesitation trying his best to avoid eye contact with his mother.

"Where is this coming from sweetie? It's only natural that a mother wants to commemorate her son's growth" said Chihiro's mother in a softer tone.

"No there's nothing natural about it!" snapped Chihiro and his mother's expression became serious and she sighed.

"Did you tell any of your friends about this?" asked the mother and Chihiro flinched in worry.

"Of course not!" protested Chihiro and looked away to not make eye contact.

"I want you to tell me who it is and the truth young man" demanded the mother.

"It doesn't matter who anyone thinks it's wrong!" protested Chihiro angrily.

"Chihiro, it's really hurts me that you don't understand but I'll try to explain it to you" said the mother and she got closer slowly and Chihiro back away slowly.

"There is one thing you need to know Chihiro and it's the undying affection of a mother feels towards her son" said the mother and she was about to touch Chihiro's cheek and he flinched in resistance and she stopped and sighed and walked away.

"Mom?" said Chihiro in confusion and she closed the door after her.

_"I knew it couldn't be the end of it…"_

"Transferred?" said Chihiro in shock as he asked one of the students at school about his friend.

"Yeah something with his dad's job" said the first student.

"I heard he had to resign, I have no idea why" said the second student and the he and the first student walked to class as Chihiro stood there shocked.

_"She did it again… She took someone else I cared about…"_

Chihiro is seen running in the street and saw Touka coming out of the house with a cage with his cat in it and Touka saw him heading his way.

"Oh thank god you're still here! I thought I'll never see you again!" said Chihiro in relief but Touka frown at him.

"My parents told me to leave her at the animal shelter, I'll never get to see her again" said Touka referring to the cat.

"Both of my parents acting pretty messed up right now treating me like I did something wrong but I didn't" frowned Touka and then he grabbed Chihiro by the shoulder.

"Did you tell something bad about me to your mother that we have to move!?" confronted Touka.

"No! Of course not! I would never do that!" protested Chihiro in shock and Touka released his grip from him.

"Being your friend was the worst thing that ever happened to me…" said Touka in hat tone and walked away and Chihiro hung his head down in despair.

_"She takes everything from me… Everything I care about…"_

Lights lit up in the unknown room in the manor and there Chihiro was standing in front of a space background.

"I see you still don't understand, happiness isn't one thing it's different for everyone" said the mother.

"And my happiness is loving you and knowing you're not in harm's way"

"Like every mother in the world who cares about their children" said Chihiro obviously upset and the mother had a serious expression.

"My love to you surpasses all of those mothers because my love to you is one of a kind unlike anything else in this world" said the mother and she held up Chihiro's head by the chin to look at her in the eye.

"Not accepting my love to you will only make someone else unhappy Chihiro" said the mother in a very serious tone and she pushed Chihiro by the chin and she walked to the camera.

"Now undress and get ready for your birthday photo" smiled the mother and Chihiro looked depressed.

_"If my attempted happiness will only ruin someone else's… Then I'll have to accept a life without happiness…"_

* * *

Back to the present,

"Well? What are waiting for? Let's mix the flowers I picked while risking my life!" said Chihiro excitedly.

"Don't joke about that and are you sure these flowers are poisonous?" asked Rea skeptically.

"Yeah it's a hydrangea"

"Wait you're telling me even normal every day hydrangea are poisonous?"

"Yup! I know it's not a well-known fact about them but it's my mom's favorite flower and she always warned me not to eat them ever since I was a little boy"

"Are you sure? Because I swear I saw my grandma eating hydrangea leaves before…"

"Huh!? Well… I guess some people are immune to them…"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if we try it… Alright here goes nothing…" said Rea and took the hydrangea and started making the potion after adding some more ingredients to it and the result a purple potion was made.

"Can you hold it for a sec Chihiro while I get Babu?"

"Sure no problem" said Chihiro quietly and took the potion from her hand and while Rea was getting Babu, Chihiro looked at the potion in hesitation and took something out of his pocket when Rea wasn't looking.

"I'm ready for the potion…" said Rea quietly and Chihiro handed the potion to her gently and Rea poured the potion into Babu's mouth and lad him, down gently and her and Chihiro waited.

"Come on Babu… today's the day…" said Chihiro quietly.

"Come on buddy… Come back to life…" said Rea quietly as well but Babu didn't move at all and stayed motionless and silence surrounded them.

* * *

Rea and Chihiro walked outside the hotel and they came to Rea's bike.

"Too bad it didn't work… But let's not give up hope! There's always tomorrow!" said Chihiro to Rea trying to cheer her up.

"No… It's time to give up…" said Rea quietly and Chihiro looked at her in concern.

"I feel really bad putting Babu through all this just because of my own selfishness of wanting to see him again but I have to face the fact that he's gone… I'll miss him but I can't keep going with this… It's time to put you in the ground little buddy…" said Rea while petting the cooler.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" agreed Chihiro.

"It's a little late to bury him tonight, let's meet up tomorrow and give him a nice service and I really appreciate your help for the past few days Chihiro, you've been a huge help" thanked Rea.

"No problem, well I guess after tomorrow we wouldn't ever see each out again…" said Chihiro shyly.

"What…?" said Rea slightly blushing.

"Ha joking! Well I'll be heading home now! See you tomorrow!" said Chihiro blushing and started walking but Rea noticed something weird about his walking.

"Hey, are you okay? You're kinda limping" said Rea and Chihiro turned and looked at his right leg.

"I may have twisted my ankle when I fell earlier but no biggie it looks worse than it is, I'll be fine" said Chihiro and continued walking and Rea looked irritated.

"Geez…" said Rea and grabbed Chihiro by back collar of his shirt and pulled him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Stop it!" complained Chihiro while struggling to get out her grip.

"Sit!" said Rea and sat Chihiro on the bike sit much to Chihiro's surprise and Rea began to ride the bike while Chihiro stayed quietly blushing and holding the cooler.

_"I don't know why I was born into my family…"_

_"Why couldn't I be born into a normal family like everybody else…? I just want to have a normal life… I want my smile to be genuine not a mask…"_

_"That why I want to be reborn… I want another chance… Free from my family…"_

_"And if I can't be reborn… I'd rather be…"_

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay?" asked Rea in the middle of the street.

"Yeah it's fine" said Chihiro and got off the bike.

"Your house it all the way on top of the hill… I don't mind getting you closer"

"No it's okay the only reason I'm out now it's because my mom didn't caught me yet, I think I'll really need your zombie potion if she finds me…"

_"His mom sounding worse and worse by the second…" _thought Rea.

"Oh I almost forgot to bring Babu back!"

"Oh right thanks" said Rea and Chihiro gave the cooler and for a brief second their fingers touched and both of them slightly blushed.

"Well, see you tomorrow" said Chihiro and went to the hydrangea bushes.

"Don't be late to Babu's funeral tomorrow!" said Rea and Chihiro turned around.

"I won't! Promise! See ya!" said Chihiro with warming smile and went back into the bushes. Rea stood there blushing slightly and then rode home but unknown to her someone was watching her from afar revealing Chihiro's mother.

"What the hell?" said Chihiro's mother vile in her voice.

In front of the mansion, in the hydrangea bushes Chihiro head popped out and looked if the coast is clear. He got out of the bushes and limped his way to the backdoor but suddenly:

"Chihiro!" yelled the mother and Chihiro turned around in shock and a slap sound was heard.

* * *

Back in the Sanka house, in the bathroom Ryou was taking a bath and then he heard a bike parking.

Outside Rea chained her bike, picked up the cooler and walked quietly towards the house.

"Look who decided to come home" Rea jumped in surprise and she turned around to the voice revealing Ryou hanging the bathroom window with his chest exposed.

"Ryou! You almost scared me to death! Why are in my bathroom?" said Rea in surprise.

"I came to borrow a zombie movie and I waited a long time so I decided to take a bath here, is that a problem?" said Ryou annoyed.

In Rea's room. Ryou now dressed in jeans and sleeveless shirt holding Rea's zombie toy.

"Alright, now are you going to spill where you were or I'll have to squeeze it out of you?" said Ryou and squeezed the toy as a hint of what's to come.

_"He caught me off guard! What should I say!?" _thought Rea in panic and looked the part too.

"Well… I ate some ice cream and took a nap by the river…" said Rea in worry.

"That's the best you got?" said Ryou and dropped the toy and Rea flinched.

"Too bad it doesn't match what Yuki told me" said Ryou.

_"Yuki…!" _thought Rea in anger and flinched as Ryou bended over face to face with her.

"He said you have been sneaking out of the house and coming home late at night ever since Babu died" said Ryou and Rea tried to avoid eye contact.

"And that you always carrying that cooler with you" said Ryou looking at the cooler.

"Well… You know… You can't go to a river without a cooler…" said Rea obviously lying.

"Okay spill, what's in this thing?" demanded Ryou about to open the cooler.

"No! There's nothing! Really!" panicked Rea and Ryou was holding her back by the head with his hand.

"Don't tell me your zombie obsession made you do something sick with Babu's body!" teased Ryou.

"No! Don't!" panicked Rea and Ryou opened the cooler and they looked in surprise and shock as something came out of there with shining white eyes and it jumped out the window.

"BABU!" it revealed to be Babu by his meow and Rea and Ryou looked in shock.

"That did not just happen…" said Ryou in shock.

"It's… alive…!" said Rea in shock.

* * *

The screen shows Chihiro looking through the window.

"I'm sorry Rea… And Babu… I won't make to the funeral tomorrow… She said I'm not allowed to leave the house again… Not even to school…" said Chihiro and took out from his pocket a little vial with the potion.

"I hope you don't mind me taking some of the potion… I know it doesn't actually bring the dead back to life… I concerned about the poison in it… I want it to work in reverse…" said Chihiro and tears started to stream down his cheeks. He opened the vial and drank the potion in one gulp and collapsed on his bed motionless.

_"If I can't be reborn… I'd rather be… dead…"_


End file.
